1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to a connector apparatus, and more particularly, to a connector apparatus which allows for the connection of a flexible package, such as a flexible bag, to a docking station.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible bags is well known in the art. Flexible bags can be of the type that includes a plurality of panels that are coupled together by way of a plurality of seals to form a cavity. A spout is provided, typically on one of the panels, which allows access to the cavity. A fitment may be coupled to the spout to provide a means by which to selectively allow access to the cavity.
Such flexible bags are often utilized for the dispensing of different flowable material, such as, for example, liquids, gels, syrups, suspensions and the like. In a number of such configurations, it is necessary to adapt the flexible bag to existing equipment to provide for the benefits of a flexible bag with existing equipment. Problematically, it is difficult to couple conventional flexible bags with fitments to existing equipment without major modification to the flexible bag or to the fitment.